Marshal/Games/Quotes/B2W2
;Initial battle * Before battle :" Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. I am the No. 1 pupil of my mentor, Alder. In order to master the art of fighting, I've kept training. You're also walking a similar path with your Pokémon. It is my intention to test you--to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I can feel it! You and your Pokémon are strong!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"This is my final Pokémon! It all comes down to this!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"Everything comes down to this next move! I’ll use the last bit of my strength!" * When defeated :"There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you--because you have these things." * After being defeated :"Whew! Well done! As your battles continue, aim for even greater heights!" * General afterword :"You are a strong challenger. Walk the path you believe in with the Pokémon you believe in. The other members of the Elite Four are more powerful than I am. Do not underestimate them!" * If defeated last :"Now... You have become the strongest Trainer in this Pokémon League. The statue in the central chamber will take you to the Champion's room." ;Rematch * Before battle :"I thank you deeply for the chance for another round of combat against you. In myself, I seek to develop the strength of a fighter. And shatter any weakness in myself! Prevailing with the force of my convictions! Victory, decisive victory, is my intention! Challenger, here I come!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Oh! Strong as usual. That makes my heart dance!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I may have only one Pokémon remaining, but its strength knows no limits!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"I'll put everything I have into this next move!" * When defeated :"There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you--because you have these things." * After being defeated :"There are still many strong Trainers in this Pokémon League. You should deepen your bonds with your Pokémon by battling with them." * General afterword :"During the days when I was young, I was wandering all the regions of the world. I was devoted only to training, in order to surpass my mentor. And when I felt so ashamed two years ago... My Pokémon were always there for me. That thought crossed my mind even though I was completely focused on our battle... You're a mysterious Trainer." * If defeated last :"The strength shown by you and your Pokémon has deeply impressed me... Please, continue to the next room to face the strongest Trainer of the Unova region!" ;Twist Mountain * When the player is about to enter Twist Mountain prior to defeating the Unova League :"I'm Marshal, one of the Elite Four! You look like you're a Pokémon Trainer with potential, but I can't let you into Twist Mountain! The inside collapsed, and you can't get through!" * When the player is about to enter Twist Mountain after beating the Champion :"! Oh, I see! So, you travel all around like this and toughen yourself up, then." (walks to the side of you) "Well, I suppose you have many battles ahead of you. Pokémon battles as a Pokémon Trainer. Battles about how you should live your life... You'll lose sometimes, but I think what matters is that you do things your own way. If you surpass what you've done before, you have bested yourself." (turns to you) "Well then! I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Pokémon League!"